The Fujioka Twins
by DestinedForGreatness
Summary: What happens when Haruhi's twin sister, Hitomi, moves back to Japan after living in America for her whole life? What happens when Hitomi's friends follow her? One things for sure, it's bound to be crazy. KyoXOc, TamXHaru, KaoXOC, HikXOC, HunnyXOC, MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first attempt at a Ouran High School Host Club fic. so it would mean alot if you would review! This is going to sort of stick to the Anime, but I will leave out things I find unimportant or just don't like. After the anime, though, I will leave it up to my brain to come up with something interesting. **

"HITOMI! GET UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Haruhi shouted.

"Do I havta get up? It's just school." I mumbled, turning over to block out her screaming.

"Mom would have wanted us to go..." She spoke in a whisper.

She just always had to play the mom card, didn't she? Let me explain, Haruhi and I (Hitomi) are twins, and when we were young, our mother died.

"Fine, I'm coming!" I got out of bed, and much to my displeasure, I found Haruhi wearing a horrible outfit (basically, it was old, ratty clothes. For BOYS!). We couldn't afford school uniforms, but did she seriosly have to go to these lengths to make her-self look unattractive?

"Haruhi! Why are you wearing that horrid outfit? Now I'm going to have to wear it too!"

"It's not like I'm forcing you to!"

Me and Haruhi couldn't be more different. She is so dense, while I can easily spot things that she can't get through her thick skull. But we are similar. For instance, we are both very smart, which is how we got scholarships to Ouran academy. But throughout all of our similarites and differences, she still is my twin, and I love her. Which is why I cut off all my hair over the summer (long story short, she got gum in her hair and had to cut it all off, so I did too) and it is also why I am wearing this nasty outfit. I wouldn't want my sister to feel singled out!

I got changed, combed what was left of my hair, and we were on our way to school!

The day was finally over! After a whole day of getting stared at like we were some kind of circus act, the day was finally over! I was ready to go home, and curl up with a good book, but noooo! Haruhi just had to go to the library to study!

"Uhhh, all the libraries are noisy... want to go find an classroom and study in there?" I suggested.

"Good idea."

We stalked off, into the endless hallways.

"Hey, this looks like a good room." Haruhi stopped in front of big oak doors. I read the sign, "Music Room #3"

"Sure, lets go in!" I pulled open the tall doors.

Rose pedals attack my face. Haruhi didn't seem to notice, or just didn't care, because she pulled me into the room. I was shocked. I saw six hot guys staring at us. And when I say hot, i mean HOT... like, if they were one degree hotter, they would be on fire!

"You must be the new Scholorship students... Welcome to the Host club!" The one who was sitting in the center said. He must be the President...

While he goes on a rant about how poor we are, I look around the room. It's full of tables and couches, teacups and cakes set ontop of each one.

"I didn't think you guys would be so openly gay... But no matter! What kind of guys are you into?" I glanced at Haruhi, who like me, looked shocked. They think we are guys... and more importantly gay guys? Not that I have anything against gay people! It's just that... I am a straight girl... So he was way off.

I hit Earth again when he put his hands on mine and Haruhi's faces. Haruhi desperately tried to get away from him, while I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Haruhi!" I shout as she toke one step too far, knocking into a vase.

The vase crashes to the floor, shattering, bits and pieces flying all over.

"That piece cost 8,000,000 yen!"

"I'll pay for that!"

"Who are you kidding? We can't afford that!" I sighed.

"What do you think we should do about this, Tamaki?" The boy wearing glasses asked.

"Well, you will have to pay with your body now! Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!" He declared.

"Dogs!" I correct him, "I'm going to help he- him."

I glance at Haruhi. We have to keep up this Charade, or else we will never be able to pay back our debt.

"Great!" Tamaki exclaimed, "First things first! Introductions!"

He pointed towards the tall guy with the glasses, " That is Kyoya Otori, Vice President." His finger moved toward two boys (obviously twins) with short red hair. "Those are the Hatachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." He pointed to a small boy, who looked as if he was still in elementary school, "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call him Honey" Then towards very tall boy "Takashi Morinozuka, but just call him Mori. And last but ot least, Me! The fabulous president of this Host club! Tamaki Suou!"

"Hi!" I said to all of them cheerily. Most of them just nodded in response, but Honey came over and gave me a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Hito-Chan!

I laughed, "It's nice to meet you too, Honey."

"Right! Now the club is opening soon, so you two go and get us some Coffee!" Tamaki ordered.

"Kay! Let's go, Haruhi!" I skipped out off the classroom (Probably adding to Tamakis' idea that we were gay) and dragged Haruhi behind me. We rushed to the store, and grabbed some coffee. We paid for it and start to walk back, slower this time.

"What's wrong?" I asked my sullen sister.

"What's wrong? I don't know, maybe the fact we have to work for a bunch of boys in a host club!" She replied angrily.

"Come on! It could be fun! Think of it as an adventure!"

"You were always the one that liked adventure, not me." She grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on! This could be a good chance to make friends! Cause so far, we have made a grand total of, let's see... zero!"

"Ugh! Fine!" She gave in. It was almost too easy.

We walked back into the school, and towards the classroom.

We walked into the room, and flower pedals assualted our faces again. All of the boys were with customers, so we started walking toward the kitchen, until we heard Tamaki call out for us "Haruhi! Hitomi!"

"Yes?" I ask, walking towards Tamaki.

"Did you get the coffee?"

"Yes." Haruhi handed them the coffee.

He looks startled, "What is this?"

"Coffee?" I said, unsure now.

"It's commoner coffee!" Tamaki loudly exclaimed.

Before I know it, we are surrounded by girls. They all started asking questions about the coffee.

"I am going to drink this!" Tamaki exclaimed claimed loudly.

Gasps erupted from the crowd of on-lookers.

"Well, come on, then! I'll show you how to make it!" I said.

They followed Haruhi and I over to a table, where we made a bunch of coffee.

"It's really not that bad..." Haruhi told them.

Me and Haruhi left them to try the coffee.

"You know," Hikaru and Kaoru came over, "You will never get any girls looking like that..."

"Maybe if we took off of their glasses!" (Did I mention that since Haruhi had lost her contacts and wore glasses, that I did too?)

They stood there, shocked. Tamaki came over and looked at us. His face, too, turned to shock.

He snapped,"Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Got it!" They saluted, then dragged us off into changing rooms.

"GET OUT!" We screamed, as they tried to help us with the clothes they handed to us.

We pushed them out the door, and quickly got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror, we were wearing the blue boys uniform.

"We make handsome boys." I laughed, strutting around the room.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on!"

We walked out of the changing room, where all the guys had assembled.

"You look so cute! Like girls!" Said Tamaki.

They all started saying that we looked cute (except Mori, who just stood there) but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was how long we could keep this up. I mean, how could they have not relized that we are girls?

"Alright! You two are now official members of the host club! If you can get 100 costumers each, we will forget about your debt!" Tamaki announced.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ the next day ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello, princesses." Haruhi welcomed the girls that had just walked over to our table.

"Woah!" I gasped.

They looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing!" I smiled, "I just didn't expect our first guests to be so pretty!"

The giggled and blushed as they sat down. We talked and laughed until they had to leave.

"Uhm... Haruhi, Hitomi?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if we visit you again tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" Haruhi said.

"I can't wait to see you beautiful smiling faces again!" I added.

The giggled, then waved good-bye and walked off.

Haruhi walked, while I half-skipped, back over to the table we were sitting at.

I heard a clanging coming from below me, and I looked down. Haruhi's braclet had fallen off.

The next events happened in a blur. Haruhi and I both bent down, at the exact same time Hikaru was carrying a pot full of water

**(A/N Why does he have a pot full of water, you may ask? I don't know, you should probably ask him...) **He tripped over the bracelet, and ended up dumping the water on us.

"Hikaru!" I shouted.

We were now dripping wet.

"I'm sorry!"

"Look at that! You broke a perfectly good pot! You're quota is raised to 1,000!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi looked as if she was going to die, and it took all my willpower to keep from laughing.

Kyoya brought over two bags (I'm guessed that they contained uniforms), "Here you can wear these..."

We grabbed the bags, and ran to the dressing room, glad to get out of the dripping clothes.

Fate must hate us, because as soon as we started changing, Tamaki walked in holding towels.

He stood there for a second, obvoiusly shocked. He dropped the curtain.

"Haruhi, Hitomi... You're girls?"

"Biologically speaking, yes." Haruhi answered. We stepped out of the changing room, wearing the girls yellow dresses.

"Look, I don't care if you think of me as a girl or a boy. I think it's better to be known for who you are, not which sex you are."

"Well, isn't this interesting" Kyoya said. He didn't seem surprised. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him show any REAL emotion. I told myself that I would crack through that shell of his.

"I thought you were pretty cool back there, senpai." Haruhi stated.

That caused Tamaki to turn cherry red.

"I think we are seeing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said, for some reason looking at ME. I almost didn't register that he said beginnings instead of beginning. Almost.

**Aww! Blossoming love! How sweet. The end of this chapter seemed like the relationships are moving fast, BUT DON'T WORRY! It will slow down after this. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I know this chapter wasn't good, because it was just introductory stuff. But I would love it if you reviewed, even if you thought it was horrible!**


	2. The Dance

**Me: Thanks to everyone that alerted and to Mr-no-name, BloodXXXWolf, and BTRgirl12348 for reviewing!**

**Kyoya: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: Your no fun!**

"A dance?" I asked.

"Yes!" Tamaki exclaimed, overly dramatic, as always.

"Well that's no fun!"I exclaimed.

Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"Aren't girls supposed to like dances?" The red-heads asked together.

"Well, yea. But that's girls that get to wear pretty dresses and have a romantic night with a guy, not girls that have TO BE A GUY!" I shouted at the end.

"Hitomi, you are such a hopeless romantic sometimes..." Haruhi sighed.

"Just because you lack any form of a girly gene does not mean I have to!" I snapped.

"Well," Hikaru grabbed my waist and pulled me over towards him, curshing our bodies together, "You could dance with me." Our faces were centimeters apart, now. I pushed against his chest, trying to get away from this awkward situation.

"Kaoru, stop harrassing the poor girl." Kyoya said, face void of emotion, but voice seeping with poison.

He let me go, "I'm Hikaru." He said glumly.

"Next time you do that, you won't ever be able to stand." Wow what a horrible excuse for a threat. It seemed to work, though, because he retreated back to Kauro.

"Wait, why were we the only one's not informed of this dance?" Asked Haruhi. It wasn't a bad question, considering that every one knew about it, except for us.

"Because we knew you would try to get out of it!" Hunny asked, with that ridiculously adorable smile that no-one could say anything mean to. I mean, I didn't have a crush on Hunny, but he was so sweet and adorable!

"Fine, let's go get ready." I grumbled to Haruhi. We sluggishly moved towards the dressing room with the suits Tamaki gave us.

After we had gotten dressed, the host club went down to the ball room, where all the coustomers had assembled.

We all stood on the stair-case, while Tamaki started talking about how at the end of the night one 'lucky girl' would get kissed on the cheek by Tamaki. I paid more attention to the girls, though. A few of them were looking at me. I smiled at waved at them, which caused them all to blush and look at the ground.

Tamaki finished his rant, and dismissed us. Haruhi asked something about tuna. I sighed. Was food all she thought about? I desended the steps, and decided, as long as I'm here, I might as well make the best of it.

I danced all night. Until I heard the announcement. That my twin SISTER, would be giving the kiss to ANOTHER GIRL instead of Tamaki.

Haruhi seemed to go easy enough. I guess it was because it was only on the cheek.

"Do you think it's her first kiss?" I heard Hikaru say.

Tamaki got all worked up, and decided to run after Haruhi, pushing her on the back, and successfully making her kiss the girl full on the lips.

Haruhi, looking stunned, put her hands to her lips.

"TAMAKII" I shouted at the blonde-boy.

He turned around to look at me, but I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him outside the large room.

"You idiot!" I slapped him across the face, leaving an angry red mark. Then walked out the room

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yea, woah, did you slap Tamaki?" She asked, staring at Tamaki's cheek.

"Yes!" I giggled.

"You know it wasn't that big of a deal... It's not like it was my first kiss or anything" Haruhi told me. **(A/N Lets just pretend it wasn't)**

"I know, i just needed an excuse to slap him. He's been getting on my nerves lately." We both laughed as we walked past a sulking Tamaki.

**A/N- (P.S. Me and Hitomi are the same people, I wanted her to be modeled after me, but I figured she needed a more japenese name.)**

**Me: Was that too cruel?**

**Kyoya: I think he needed it.**

**Tamaki: My own daughter and wife hate me!**

**Haruhi: Be quiet, Tamaki**

**Tamaki: *whimpers***

**Kaoru: We would love it if-**

**Hikaru: You review.**

**Hunny: Any one that does gets cake! Right, Takashi?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Me: Uhh, thanks guys... Oh, I'm thinking of having an OC contest, so you will have a chance to see a character of your own in this story! There will be three winners, who will be my/hitomi's friends from America. (don't ask why we (being myself and my alter ego) has friends in america, you'll see later ;)) Details will be explained later, I just wanted to see what you thought about it! So review telling me what you think!**


	3. OC CONTEST RULES!

**CONTEST RULES!**

**1. Post YOUR idea for an OC in the reviews, or PM it. Your OC can be based off yourself, a friend, a family member, or it could come straight out of your mind!**

**2. Put everything about them, and when I say everything, I MEAN EVERYTHING! Physical, mental, EVERYTHING!**

**3. Yes, these OC's will end up with the boys in the host club (OHHH!) So put who you want them to end up with, (NOT Hunny, Kyoya, or Tamaki.)**

**5. Put your inspiration for the character, also!**

**6. ^you probably didn't even notice that I skipped 4... LOL!**

**It doesn't matter how many OC's you submit! Also, just because you put that you want them to end up with someone, does not mean they would end up witht that person. If their is someone you REALLy don't want them to end up with, just put NOT WITH _! And I will try to work something out! **

**MAKE THE CHARACTERS INTERESTING!**

**But most importantly, have fun!**


	4. Charlotte

**Hey guys! GO CHECK OUT THE OC CONTEST ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE! I POSTED THE RULES! Thanks to SoulEaterRomanceFan , Naruto Addik ,hanako love , and BloodXXXWolf . Luv yall!**

**Hunny: Here's your cake... Do you mind if I have a bite? *puppy dog eyes***

**Mori: Mitskuni. It is there cake.**

**Hunny: Ok... **

_"OH-MY-FUCKING-GOD! CHILD MOLESTER!" I screamed as a man rushed into my changing room._

_"Wait! No, it's not what it loo-"_

_He was silenced by a kick to the head._

_The hosts appeared in my room, along with Haruhi who had rushed in when she heard my cry._

_They started talking about what it means to be a host. I would have been rolling my eyes about how show-offy they are, if I wasn't so concerned about a bunch of boys and a creepy guy standing there while I only had on my bra and underwear._

_The creeper- I mean... no, he was pretty much a creeper- went off on a story about how his daughter and wife left him because he was too poor, and how he was just looking for her._

_"Uhh, as touching as this is, can we continue this somewhere I'm not half-naked?" I asked._

_This, of course, only brought there attention to me. Their eyes found there way to my... erm... chest-area, where god had given me alot more than Haruhi. They weren't even smart enough to look away._

_"STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS YOU PERVERTS!" I shouted at the gaping boys._

_They quickly scrambled out of the room, wearing blushes. I put on my shirt and followed them out of the room, to find Tamaki going all sentimental and helping the man find his daughters school._

_"Aww! Tamaki! That's so sweet!" I smiled, which caused him to blush (probably thinking about what had happened in the changing-room)_

_I glanced at Haruhi, to see her smiling at Tamaki. I sighed. They are so good for each other, and they don't even realize it!_

"Look's like we have a new guest." Tamaki said, indicating to a girl standing unsurely by the door.

"Welcome princess!" We chorused.

"Uhm, I'm just looking for my friend..." She trailed off, looking around the room.

"And what is her name?" Asked Kyoya.

"Hit-HITOMI!" She shouted, sprinting towards me.

"Charlotte! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted joyfully, hugging my friend.

"Looking for you! Gurl, why you dressed like a boy? And who are all these hot guys?" She asked me.

"Oh, these, are man-whores. Except for Hunny, Mori, me and Haruhi, cause Hunny is too adorable to be a man-whore, Mori is too quiet, and me and Haruhi well, we're girls!"

The twins jaws dropped, Tamaki went to his emo corner, and Kyoya just glared at me.

"That does not explain why you are dressed as a boy!" Said she.

"Well," I started, "My clutsy sister just HAD to knock over, and break, a vase with 8 million yen, so now we are stuck here, pretending to be boy hosts."

"Oh." She said, "INTRODUCTION TIME!"

"Right! That's Tamaki, who is over-dramatic, those are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the creepy perverts, that is BloodXXXWolf "Hunny" Haninozuka, the one who had three stomach's, That is his cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the really quiet one, you know Haruhi and me, and lastly Kyoya Otori, He is a , and they call him the shadow king, but he is a real softie when you get to know him!"

"No, I'm not" Kyoya replied.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"HAHA! I GOT YOU TO TALK LIKE A CHILD! I WIN!" I laughed and turned towards the new girl, " Told you he was a softie!"

"I'M NOT A SOFTIE!" He shouted.

"I know, but I just managed to evoke a real emotion out of you. And you finally started acting like a teenager." I smirked as realization crossed his face.

"Plus," I added "If you weren't a softie, you wouldn't have let me hug you."

His eyes narrowed, "I haven't let you hug me."

"YOU HAVE NOW!" I lunged and embraced him.

We both stood there for a second. I hate to admit it, but I liked the way it felt while we where hugging.

"Hitomi and Kyoya sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Charlotte sang.

I backed away from him, and tackled the girl, grabbing her arm and putting behind her back.

"Take it back!" I screamed.

"Never!" She grabbed my hand and flipped me onto the cold, hard floor beside her.

"AHH! I think you broke my wrist!" I screamed, fake tears streaming down my face.

The whole club was around me in a instant, Charlotte leaning over me.

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi! I didn't mean too!" She was crying too.

"HAHA!" I shouted. I jumped up, and we fell onto the ground. I dug my knees into her stomach, and pinned her hands above her head.

"Take it back!" I said, calmer this time.

"You're lucky I'm nice. I could take you out in a second, but your my bff, so, fine!" She said.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, I take back what I said about you and Kyoya!"

"Good."

We got up off of the floor, but immediatly fell back onto it in a fit of giggles.

Hunny started laughing along with us, "You guys are so weird! But in a good way!"

"Really? Because I think they are just weird." Kyoya stated.

"Oh be quiet, you big softie."

I expected him to shout or scream, but i swear I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, where are my manners?" Charlotte said.

I snorted. "You don't have any."

She glared at me, "I'm Charlotte Nuostabus"

I looked over at my friend. Her dirty-blonde hair shone in the light, and her eyes (That constinantly changed colors from blue to hazel to green) always seemed to shine with happiness, even when she was mad. She wasn't as tall as me, but not as short as hunny. She was freaking strong, too. Like, I-can-knock-you-out-in-one-punch-without-having-to-try kind of strong. And she was ALWAYS EATING! (Come to think about it, she reminds me of a certain short, cake and bunny loving boy I know...)

"It's nice to meet you, Char-chan!" Hunny smiled, hugging Hannah.

"What's chan mean?"

I sighed, "You obviously didn't do your research before coming here from America." I sat down on the couch, "Chan is a diminutive suffix; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. Thus, using chan with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. In general, chan is used for babies, young children, and teenage girls. It may also be used towards cute animals, lovers, close friends, or any youthful woman."

"You just wiki'd that shit, didn't you?" Hannah asked.

"Yup."

"What? You don't have a computer!" Haruhi yelped.

"Ah, dear sister, I don't, but Kyoya does!" I smiled, holding up Kyoya's laptop.

He grabbed his computer out of my hands, and pushed up his glasses. "How did you get past the password?"

"Puh-lease, 'the cool type' is not a good password. Even a two-year-old could figure that out."

Tamaki went back to his emo corner. Guess he had tried to get on, but failed miserably.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" Kaoru asked.

"And how do you know Hitomi?"

"Well, I came to Japan, because I love Hitomi more than the Japanese love tentacle porn. **(A/N- THAT IS A JOKE! There is a song on youtube called "THE STEREOTYPE S0NG" by 'yourfavoritemartian' And we always joke about it. It is saying that stereotypes are stupid! It is very funny!)** And I know Hitomi be-"

"Hitomi lived in America for most of her life, so she had more friends there than here." Kyoya cut her off.

"Told you he was a stalker." I pointed out.

"Why did you live in America?" Kaoru asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

Kaoru shrunk back.

"All you need to know is that I lived in The U.S. for a long time. Back to the point! How long are you staying in Japan?"

"Uhh... 3 years?" She said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Ya! I'm a student here now!"

"OMG! THIS IS SO AMAZING!"

"I know! And now I can help you pay off your debt!"

"NO! i couldn't let you help us! It's our debt to pay off!"

"Don't worry! It's fine! I just need the boys uniform..."

"And we just so happen to have a spare one right here!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

I narrowed my eyes. It seems too convienant...

"Great! Starting tomorrow, I'm a host!"

"Wait, What is her 'type' going to be?" Tamaki asked

"Uhm... How about the out-going type?" Haruhi asked.

"PERFECT! We have a new host!"

**Hikaru: We like the new girl.**

**Yes! Charlotte is based off of my friend, Hannah. Even though we never wrestle like that, it still seems fun. Please REview! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE OC CONSTEST RULES ON THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!**

**Kaoru: If you review you get a kiss from the host of your choice! (That includes Charlotte and Hitomi)**

**Kyoya: I don't remember agreeing to that. *glares***

**Tamaki: Oh no! Hug him again! He's calm when you hug him!**

***blush* Just review...**


	5. American Friends!

**Hi! Congrats to: SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW, Magik Sause Of Death, BTRgirl12348, and BloodXXXWolf for winning the OC contest!**

**Kyoya: They were the only one's who entered...**

**Oh so now your creeping on my fanfiction stories now, too?**

**Charlotte: It's cause he lovvesss youuu!**

**SHUT-UP CHARLOTTE! Just cause your in love with Hunny does not mean you can go around saying people love me!**

**Charlotte: I'm not in love with hunny! **

**We will see about that!**

"Charlotte, I missed you so much!" I smiled as we left the room.

"And you didn't miss us?" A voice sobbed from down the hallway.

"RAVE? KIM? KAT? JOJO?" I shouted.

"STOP CALLING ME JOJO!" The girl screamed.

"Wow, she has alot of friends." Kaoru said from behind me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" I yelled, running over to the four girls.

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't we come?" Kim scoffed, "You think we were just going to let Charlotte come to Japan to go to school with you without US?"

I looked over at my friends. Raven (Or as we call her, Rave) was holding up her camera to her pale white face, taking pictures (As always) her dyed red hair was styled like an american singer's (P!nk, HELL YA!) and it excentuated her forest green eyes. She was holding some sort of vegetarian food (yuck, I admire her for being able to eat that stuff, I know I couldn't...) she was wearing a black dress, with purple clips in her hair, giving off the goth-vibe.

Kathreene (Kat) had white-ish hair styled down to her shoulders and forest green eyes that stood out against her pale skin (the only dark part on her face where her freckles). She was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with rainbow socks she knitted herself, while holding one of her creepy dolls. Every-thing about her screamed "CREEPY SCHOOL-GIRL!" While she was really nothing like that at all. She was on the chubby-side, but that just made her all the more adorable!

Kimberly (kimmy) had dark brown hair (DO NOT CALL IT BLACK!) that went down towards the middle of her back, brown eyes, and mediumly (is that a word?) dark skin. While people thought of her as weird, she was really sweet once you got a chance to know her. Her earphones were sticking out of her pocket, softly humming music that I'm guessing she forgot to turn off. She was sucking on a lolly-pop (That girl and her sweet tooth!) And I just had this feeling that she is going to HATE Tamaki.

And last but not least was Johanna (Jo, you better NOT call her Jojo or G.I. Jo). Her wavy brown hair had red and blonde highlights, and went just past her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, and on some days, green. She likes sports, and is STICK SKINNY! The first time I met her I was like "SKINNY BITCH!" But now I loves her! She is awesomly- random and cool!

"And who are these" suggestive wink, "boys?" Jo asked.

"Of course you would ask that, Jo..." A voice said from behind the group.

A small girl stepped out from behind the larger one, smiling. She had natural red hair that swooped down across her eyes (must have made it hard for her to see) and ended just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes had yellow trimming her pupils. She loved to wear anything purple (In fact, right now she was trying to steal Rave's clips...).

Her skin was pale, and she was also very tall for her age.

This was Addison. She was Charlotte's younger sister, and she was like a sister to us all. She always came with us everywhere, just cause we love her like that.

"Addie! I didn't see you there! Are you going to go to stay here with your sister?" I smiled. "Wait you guys are staying here with Charlotte, right?" I asked turning towards the older girls.

"Of course!" Jo said, "And Addie is going to Ouran middle!"

"YAYY! This is so amazing! All my friends from the U.S., my friends in Japan, AND my twin is here! I'm so happy!"

"We are happy, too!" Kimmy exclaimed.

Kat and Rave stayed silent. Rave didn't trust alot of people, and Kat just didn't like to speak alot.

"Yes, so why don't you introduce us?" Kyoya said, him and the host club walking over to us.

"Pushy, much?" I mumbled, before introducing everyone.

"Hmmm, man-whores, huh?" Addie said after the introduction.

Tamaki retreated to his corner.

"Addie, don't use such foul language!" Kat giggled, deciding to talk.

"Oh, you know it's true though!" Rave said.

"How did you guys get into this school anyway?" I asked, confused now.

"I don't think you want to know..." Rave winked.

"Uhm, alright..."

"OH! So, we have decided to join the host club to help you!" Jo said.

"Your all going to join?" Tamaki asked.

That IS what she just said..." Charlotte rolled her eyes at the boy.

Kyoya scribbled furiously in his notebook, I swear, one day im going to take the book and rip all of the pages out.

"NO! You can't do that!" I screamed, "I wouldn't want you to have to go through this torture too!

"Thanks, Hitomi." Hikaru said.

"OMG! I HAS A SUPER GOOD IDEA!" Jo suddenly shouted.

"Oh god! Please save us! JO IS THINKING AGAIN!" Charlotte begged, getting on her hands and knees.

"And what is this idea, princess?" Tamaki asked.

"The color purple is amazing!" Jo said, smiling widly.

"No, Jo, your idea for the club." Rave told her.

"Oh right!" She giggled "We should make a HOSTESS club, that way we won't have to dress like boys!" Jo said, jumping up and down out of excitment, "Wait, did you just call me princess?"

"Just ignore that thing..." That emo corner has gotten ALOT of attention since we showed up. "Wait, if we do that, can me and Haruhi dress like girls?"

"I don't see why not..." Kyoya said.

"YAYY!" Haruhi cheered unexpenctantly. Haruhi was definantly not one to cheer.

We all stared at her, until she shrugged and said, "What? I don't care if people see me as a boy or a girl, but it's pretty tiring to act like a guy all the time..."

Oh Haruhi, once again not realizing what is going on...

**Jo: YAYY! We are officially in the story!**

**Rave: but barely any...**

**That is why I posted another chapter along with this one!**

**Addie: I'm going to be all alone!**

**I have a feeling you will make some *cough* Chika *cough* friends in middle school!**

**Haruhi: Just review so I can go home!**


	6. First Day!

**Jo: So this is the other chapter you were talking about in the last chapter...**

**Yes! You will be introduced!**

**Addie: Will I meet my friends in this one?**

**Wait and see!**

"Oh, this is going to be one interesting day..." I muttered, as I put on the horrible yellow dress. They SERIOUSLY had to do something about this outfit.

"Hitomi! How long does it take to put on clothes?" Rave screamed.

"We don't want to be late!" Kimmy added.

I stepped outside the room, where my friends and Haruhi were standing. (The girls were sharing the apartment next to mine. Coincedence? I think not...)

"Oh-kay! Let's go!" Johanna cheered.

"Addie, what's wrong?" I asked the girl, who looked as if she was going to die.

"I'm just nervous... It's not fair that you all get to go to school together but I'm stuck in middle school alone!" She complained.

"Don't worry, you will definently make friends, your the most social out of all of us!" Kat reassured the small girl (They were actually the same height.)

"Come on! Let's get to school!" Charlotte cheered.

I heard the murmurs of the students as we stepped into the school.

"Why are Haruhi and Hitomi dressed like girls?" One girl asked her friends.

"I don't know, but they make cute girls." The boy said.

"And who are those girls they are with?" The other girl asked.

We heard this repeated everywhere we went. (I was flattered that the boys thought we were cute :))

My friends got hit on ALOT! And by alot, I mean almost every boy came up and started flirting.

I split up with some of my friends, (Me, Haruhi, Charlotte, and Jojo (Hehe, i can just imagine her yelling at me) were in our first year of high school,Kimmy and Kat were in the year above us, while Rave was her last year)

"Kay, see y'all laters!" I smiled, as Kimmy, Kat, and Rave walked off to their classes.

"It's now or never." Haruhi said.

We held our breath as we walked into the classroom, earning stares from our classmates.

"Sempai, can we say something to the class?"

"Alright." He smiled at us, knowing our true gender the whole time.

"We're girls. Any questions?" I said, bluntly.

The class stared at us, before one girl raised her hand.

"Why were you dressed like boys?"

"We had to pay off a debt that we owed to the host club, and figured that it would be easier just to dress like boys and be hosts, instead of having to work like dogs." Haruhi said.

"So you paid off your debt?" A boy asked.

"Well, no. Me, Haruhi, and some of my friends from America, have made a hostess club! So, all you boys, please come visit us in Music room #3! It would mean alot!" I told the class, but looking at mostly the boys.

"Alright, the new students would like to introduce themselves."

Charlotte and Jo walked up to the head of the class as me and Haruhi walked to our seats.

"ELLO." She said loudly to the class. "I am Charlotte Nuostabus. I am from Florida, that's in America! And, I came here with my bestest friends to be here with our other bestest friend, Hitomi Fujioka." She finished with a smile.

"And you?" He asked, pointing to Jo.

"And, I am Johanna Elizabeth Rose. I came here with Charollatte," She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "I have ADHD, so I get distracted easily. I love sports, reading, and photography."

"We are going to be in the Hostess club, so come and see us!" Jo said.

"Thank you, please sit behind Haruhi and Hitomi."

Oh god. I'm not going to get any work done with THEM sitting behind me. I already get barely any done with Hikaru sitting besides me.

Kimmy's POV.

"Class, the new students are going to tell us about them selves, so please pay attention."

" I'm Kimberly Rivera, but you can call me Kim. I like dancing, music, photography, candy, and drawing. My favorite color is blue."

"And I'm Kathreene Alexandria Xylenturn. I like dolls, and um- knitting

"I LOVE YOU Kat!" I shouted from the seat I had slipped into.

She smiled and blushed.

"Oh, and we are going to be part of the new hostess club, so please come visit us!" I announced to the class.

She plopped into the seat next to me.

"Uhh. Alright class." The teacher said, probably confused by us. She started talking about whatever subject, but all I heard was BLAH, BLAH, BLAH-BLAH-BLAH-BlAH-BLAH! I groaned. This was going to be a loonngg dayy.

Rave's POV

"Alright, new kid, introduce yourself." The teacher said to me.

Is stood up in front of the class."I'm Raven White."

I looked at the teacher, "Can I sit now, please?"

"Why don't you tell us about your-self first?"

"I'm a vegetarian, I like video games, reading, taking pictures and music." My eyes scanned the room, falling on a tall boy in the class. I remeber seeing him somewhere...

"Alright, you may sit down next to Morinosuka, Takashi."

Do they always say last names first here? I mean, they are called LAST names, doesn't that mean they come last? I shook that thought off as I sat down next to the boy who was raising his hand, to show me where he was, and of course, it was the tall guy.

Addie's POV

"Please, introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little about yourself." The teacher said to me.

"Hi!" I said to the class, "I'm Addison Nuostabus, but you can call me Addie. I came here from Florida with my sister and her friends. I love to read and write, my favorite color is purple, and my favorite animal is a penguin." I smiled at the class. I was told my smile was contagious, and that seemed to be true now, because over half the class was smiling back at me.

"Thank you, Addison, you can sit in the empty seat next to Haninozuka, Yasuchika."

I smiled at the teacher, and made my way to the only empty seat in the class room. As I sat down, I looked at the boy named Yasuchika. He had a stern look to his face, and didn't look like he smiled in a while. I felt sad for the boy, but I couldn't figure out why...

"Hi! I'm Satoshi Morinozuka!" The boy sitting on the other side of me said.

"Hi! Im Addison, but you probably already heard me say that." I giggled and he laughed with me.

"Will you two be quiet?" Said Yasuchika, who sounded annoyed.

"Don't be mean, Chika!" Satoshi hit Chika in the head with some sort of stick.

The teacher didn't seem to care.

"Japenese people are weird..." I muttered.

"We are not." Chika said.

"Satoshi just hit you in the head with a stick, and you act like it's normal!"

"That's cause it is." Satoshi replied.

"In America, we would be expelled for hitting someone."

"That's stupid!" Yasuchika said.

"Well, don't go to America, then." I said.

"Trust me, we won't._ Ever_."

Hitomi's POV

"Ready for your first day of hosting?" I asked the girls standing by my sides.

"YUP!"

"Uh-huh"

"Kinda."

"Not really."

"No."

I sighed at my friends varied answers. They were all so different, but the best of friends.

"Ok!" I smiled, and opened the door to the room, rose petals attacking my face.

"Seriously? Give the petals a rest!" Char screamed from behind me.

"Hey, guys! Were heerrrreee!" I said, but as a stepped futher into the room, I noticed it changed. It now was made to look like a tropical paradise, even though it was still winter.

"Umm... this is... unexpected..." Rave said.

I looked at the boys, who were dressed in revealing costumes.

"Well, people with looks as fabulous as ours shouldn't cover up in bulky clothes!" Tamaki said, doing super-model poses.

"I don't like him." Kim said, quietly. But Tamaki heard her, because right after he was in his corner.

"We got you ladies costumes, too." Kyoya said, glancing at me from his notebook for a second. Meh, at least I got a glance...

"Oh, yes! Our mother designed them!" Hikaru said.

The twins steered us towards 7 mannequins, each wearing a different tropical dress.

"Uhm, why are there 7, when there is only 6 of us?" Kat asked.

"For Addie, of course!" Kaoru said.

"Addie? No, no, no! Addie cannot be a host!" Jo said.

"Why can't Addie-chan be a host?" Hunny asked, appearing out of no where.

"Because she is in middle school, and these are a bunch of high school boys! Right, Charlotte?" Kat said.

"I don't see why she can't be..." Charlotte trailed off.

All the girls gaped in shock. Charlotte, the over-protective older sister was letting her little sister be a HOST?

"She is a smart girl, she knows how to handle boys, plus she will be with me the whole time, so I think it will be fine." Charlotte countined, "and if anything goes wrong she will be out. And, remember, this is totally up to her."

As luck would have it, Addie walked in at that moment. "Hey sis!"

"Hey, Addie, Do you want to be in the host club?" Haruhi asked.

She thought for a second, "... Okay!" She smiled one of those smiled that makes everyone around her smile, too. (Addie is the only person I've ever seen that can make people smile just by smiling)

"Alright, go change!" Tamaki ordered, pushing each of us into the dressing rooms. This was going to be interesting...

**Hostess Club commences!**

**Addie: Yayy! I made two new friends!**

**Chika: Talking once does not make people friends.**

**Satoshi: *hits Chika with stick* We ARE friends.**

**Addie: Chika, you don't want to be my friend?**

**Chika: Fine, I'll be your friend...**

**Addie: Yayyyy! Friennndddss! And people that review can be mine, chika, and Satoshi's friends too! Right, Chika? **

**Chika: No, not right! I'm not going to be friends with just anybody!**

**Addie: So I'm special then? *Hugs Chika***

**Chika: *blushes* Review so I can leave...**


	7. Hostess club

I examined my dress in the mirror. It was very beautiful, and tropically, (Shut-up, I know that is not a word.) but it was FUCKING UNCOMFORTABLE!

"Hey, Hikaru, does you mom have something against comfort?" I asked the red-haired twin.

"Ya, this dress is super uncomfortable..." Haruhi said, exiting the changing room in an identical dress to mine.

"Really? My outfit is pretty comfortable..." Addie said, her outfit looked pretty comfortable, but that is beacause she was wearing booty shorts and a tanktop. I mean, seriously? The poor girl is in middle school!

"You look like a slut." Said Char, stepping out of the dressing room and staring at her sister. She was wearing shorts and a shirt that stopped above her belly-button.

"Please, I'M the one that looks like a slut!" Jo said, exiting the room, wearing a tube top and shorts.

"Oh!" Kat said, coming out in a flowy dress that stopped at mid-thigh, "You CANNOT wear that!"

"Come on! We look amazing!" Kimmy cheered, stepping out in shorts and a tank top. She DID look good, but she would look good in a potato sack...

"Easy for you to say..." Rave said from inside the dressing room.

"Why? What are you wearing?" Kat asked.

"Knowing them," Haruhi pointed towards the twins, "It is something incrediably awful."

"Come out! I'm sure you look great!" Said Addie, in her sugary-sweet voice that could convince anyone to do anything.

"Fine!" Rave caved in, opening the door and stepping out.

Our jaws grabbed Rave's camera and took a picture, supressing giggles that were sure to explode any second now.

"OMG!" Char finally laughed, causing Rave to look upset.

"Don't worry you look really cute!" Kimmy reassured.

"I look like an idiot!" She said.

"No you don't!" Addie said, hugging the girl, "It is just unexpected, that's all!"

Oh, yes, this is DEFINANTLY unexpected. Rave's dress was, of course, adorable. It went down to her knees and flowed at the bottom. The only problem was that, it was BRIGHT PINK AND YELLOW!

**Rave's POV**

Now, normally i would be ok with dressing up, but pink and yellow? The two colors I despised the most, converging onto one dress? And now there was a picture of it, DAMN ADDIE AND HER CUTENESS!

"It's ok! Trust me, It's just a shock, seeing you wear something so bright." Haruhi said, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but just for future reference, I'm not very fond of bright colors." I said to the twins.

"Why not?" One said, "You look so cute." The other finished, snaking their arms around my waist.

So I was just standing there, feeling VERY VERY uncomfortable. My eyes scanned the room for help, landind on the tall boy, Takashi. He was staring out the window, but turned his head, so he was staring at me. I must have looked like I felt, because he was over by me in an instant. The twins were pulled off of me, dumped on the ground, and glared at by Takashi, before he looked over at me.

"Uhm, thanks, Takashi..." I said, warily. Why did he just help me?

He gave me an odd look, before nodding and mumbling out, "Your welcome."

So first he helps me, then gives me weird looks?

"Come on, Rave, costomers are coming!" The girls said, dragging me over to the spot where the rest of the club was standing.

"Welcome!" We chorused.

**Hitomi's POV**

My first day of being a hostess was finally over! Me, Haruhi, and Addie were actually requested the most. Those creepy perverts, requesting middle school girls.

"Tomorrow we will be going to my family's water parks." Kyoya said.

"Sweeet!" I cheered.

"I love waterparks!" Addie said.

"WATTERPARRKKSS!" Jo screamed.

I giggled when I heard kyoya mutter, "It think I'm going to regret this..."

"Do I have to go?" Haruhi said.

"Let me think about it... YES!" I shouted in her ear.

"So, we need to bring bikini's?" Asked Kim.

"No. You will wear some of our mothers designs!" Kaoru said.

"Okay... I think we should go home now." Rave said.

"Ya! Bye guys! See ya'll tomorrroww!" Addie sang, skipping out of the music room, being followed by the rest of us.

I was looking forward to tomorrow.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry! I know this chapter is horrible! I love you all, and would apreciate if you reviewed! The next chappie will be way better!**

**Jo: If you review you get to take any host/ hostess home for the night. To do WHATEVER *Creepy wink* you want with them.**

**Tamaki: NOT HARUHI! I WILL PROTECT YOU, DAUGHTER!**

**Haruhi: Back off, Tamaki!**

**Tamaki: *emo corner time***

**Addie: Please, please, please review!**


	8. Waterpark

**Hola Senors and Senoritas!**

**Hikaru: What is she saying?**

**Jo: No hablo espanol?**

**Addie: No Hablo espanol! HAHAHAHA! You guys can't even speak spanish!**

**Kimmy: They probably cant speak asl either.**

**Kaoru: Asl?**

**They don't even know what it is! Let's all laugh at them!**

**All girls (with the exeption of Rave, Kimmy, and Kat) : HAHAHAHA!**

**If ya don't know what it is, look it up.**

"I don't want to be her!" Haruhi complained.

"Yes, you do, cause your excited about seeing Tamaki in a bathing suit." I laughed.

"Wait, what?" She turned a red that would put Hikaru and Kaoru's hair to shame.

"Haruhi. I'm pretty sure she was kidding..." Kat said.

"But it looks like she hit the nail on the head." Charlotte laughed.

"Come on, Let's go, the boys are waiting for us!" Jo screamed.

Addie and Charlotte skipped out the door, Jo hopped like a bunny, while the rest of us 'normal' people walked.

"Hola!" Addie said.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Wow, they don't even know spanish..." Char shook her head.

"And your supposed to be smart!" Kimmy joked.

"OMG! POOL! LET'S GO SWIMMING!" Jo screamed, hopping into the pool.

"Pool time!" The rest of the girls jumped in. (More like, Me, Rave, Kimmy, and Kat jumped, while Haruhi was pushed in.)

"Aren't you guys coming?" Jo asked.

All of the boys came into the pool... except one.

"Kyoyyyaa! Why aren't you in the pool?"

He looked up at me.

"I don't want to get wet."

I smirked as I got out of the pool, and ran over to him.

"Hitomi. Get. Away. From. Me."

"Nope."

I giggled as I grabbed him and pulled him into the pool.

The whole club stared in shock as we resurfaced. And the reason wasn't that I pulled him in the pool. The reason was that Kyoya Ootori, The Shadow king, was _laughing._

Not a mean laugh, or a cruel laugh. An actual **happy laugh. **Don't get me wrong, it was more like a small chuckle, but it was still a laugh.

"I think Kyoya's gone insane!" Tamakia backed up and hit some kind of weird totem pole-thing.

"Char! Rave! Hunny!" Addie screamed, pointing towards the lazy river.

Oh god! What the hell is going on? The lazy river just sucked away our friends!

"What the hell kind of waterpark is this?"

"Well, your more like... testing out the waterpark..."

"Kyoya!" I shouted angrily, "Whatever! We need to help Char, Rave, and Hunny!"

"Omg! There are alliigators!"

"... Seriously! Alligators?"

"Well, I think they ended up somewhere around here, so we can go there here." Kyoya said, indicating to a map.

"Let's just go!" Addie said impatiently.

We trudged off, into the deep unknown (actually, it was a forest, but that doesn't sound dramatic enough.) And Mori slipped on a banana peel.

"Oh, wow Mori, you klutz." I joked.

"He's just upset about Hunny and his crush being lost."

"So he has a crush on Rave then?" Asked Kimmy.

"Guys, this is no time to be discussing crushes. We need to find them." Addie said, clearly worried about her big sister.

"Don't worry. They'll be f-" Kat started to say, but Addie ran off before she could finish.

Kat chased after her, Mori following behind. I sighed as I ran after, thankfully being fast.

"Oh, god!" I screamed as a bunch of guys with guns appeared out of no-where.

We looked around for a way to escape, but found none. I mean, until we saw a blur of blonde hair.

"Char!" Addie screamed, hugging her sister that just jumped off a vine.

While Hunny basically killed the guards.

"Wow, Hunny... You sure can fight..." I said suprised.

"You didn't know?" Char asked, and as I looked around, I was the only one surprised.

"Well, you know cause your always spending time with Hunny, and Mori knows cause he's his cousin, and Addie probably knows because of Chika and Satoshi," I said, Hunny looked surprised when I mentioned Chika, "but, How am I supposed to know?"

"Maybe you should talk to the hosts more." Addie pointed out.

"Whatever. Come on, let's just go home, I'm tired." I grumbled.

**Ugh, I was looking forward to this chapter but I totally messed it up! But anyway, does Mori have a crush on Rave? You'll have to review to find out!**

**Hunny: Mori will actually speak if you do!**

**Mori: *Stares blankly at Hunny***

**Uhm... Maybe not... But you will get a date with THE ONE! THE ONLY! KYOYA OOTORI!**

**Kyoya: *Glares at Hitomi***

**Kyoya! That glare does not work on me. Besides I was only joking! If you review, you get a ... umm... a bunny! YES! I will ship a live bunny to your house! SO REVIEW! **


	9. Beach Time!

**ALright, I'm REALLLY mad right now, 'cause my computer was all like 'HAHA! I'm going to crash on you right when your in the middle of writing your chapter! MWHAHAHAHAHA!' So basically, i lost the chapter I was writing. I'm mad. REALLYY mad (As I said earlier) So... Enjoy.**

"The beach? HELL YA!" Jo shouted.

"I'm cool, as long as we are not 'Test-running' this beach." I said icily to Kyoya.

"That was just not cool, Kyoya." Char said.

"Not cool at all." Addie agreed.

"But you guys are still going, right?" Hunny asked, appearing behind Char.

"Of course!" Kat said.

"It'll be fun to compare these beaches to the ones back home." Rave agreed.

"Back home?" Hikaru asked.

"Ya, like in Florida." Said Kimmy.

"You're from Florida?"

I sighed. Why? Why did I have to get stuck with these idiot twins?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

"Beach time!" I laughed as I got out of the limo.

Jo sighed as she exited the car. "Of course you would bring costomers. You just want to ruin our time, don't you, Kyoya?"

"I think he was sent from hell." Addie giggled.

"OMFG! DEMON!" I shouted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

I choked back a laugh. The boys ( Hosts and Costomers) were practically drooling over the sight of us in bikini's.

"Why are the Hosts drooling? Didn't they see us in Bikini's at Kyoya's death-park?" Char asked.

"No, we were wearing cover-ups." Addie told her.

Jo smirked, "This is gonna be fun."

She strutted over to Hikaru, resting a hand on his chest. She started saying something, to which he just nodded dumbly, eyes wide.

"She has him eating out of the palm of her hand." Laughed Addie.

"Come on! It's time to seduce some boys!" I laughed, walking towards the crowd of boys that had assembled to stare at us.

"Hey." We said, in seductive voices. I swear, half of them fainted, and the other boys just stared, starry-eyed, probably with some sick fantasy. Pervs.

Addie POV

"Whatcha reading?" A familiar voice asked me.

I looked up, to find no other than Chika and Satoshi grinning down at me.

"Chika! Satoshi!" I shouted, giving them hugs, "What are you doing here?"

"You think we were going to leave you here with a bunch of boys?" Satoshi asked, sitting on one side of me while Chika sat on the other.

"You two are boys, in case you didn't already know." I informed them.

"Yes, but we are your friends." Chika said. He looked upset at the statement.

Did that mean... That he likes me?

_Don't get your hopes up._

Your right, voice-inside-my-head... Oh gawd, I'm crazy...

**But he acts like he likes you...**

Good point, other-voice-inside-my-head...

"Do you guys ever talk to yourself inside your heads?" I asked them.

They just looked at me like I was crazy. Wait, I _am _crazy... So nevermind.

"That reminds me, You never told us what your reading." Chika said.

"Pride and Predjudice."

"What's that about?" Satoshi asks.

"It's about these 5 sisters, who need to marry into money or else they were all go broke when their father dies. So they go to a ball, where they meet two men, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, who are rich. Mr. Bingley is really nice, and becomes infatuated with Jane, one of the sisters. But Mr. Darcy is very prideful. Then, through a series of events, Mr. Darcy falls for Elizabeth, another one of the sisters. And you find out he was never stuck-up, just really shy! Then Jane and Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy get married! And it's just so... just sooo..." I sighed and fell back onto the towel i was sitting on, "Adorable!"

"And they say _I'm _a hopeless romantic." Hitomi said, walking by, her followers stopping briefly to gawk at me before returning to Hitomi.

"So... Wanna swim?" I asked.

"No." Chika abruptly said.

"Whyy nnooot?" I whined cutley, making my followers swoon.

"I don't want to."

"Maybe... you can't swim?" I smirked at his surprised expression.

"I can swim perfectly well, I just don't want to." He said stubbornly.

"Fine," I stood up, taking off my cover-up. Chika had a full view of my bikini, and blushed a deep red as he averted his eyes.

I turned to face the boys that were sitting around me. "You guys will come swim with me, right?" I said in my most adorable voice.

Shouts of 'Of course!' and 'Yes!' were heard all around.

"Well come on then!" I said, walking towards the water.

I glanced back at Chika, who looked slightly envious.

A small smile tugged at my lips.

_Maybe... Just Maybe... He __**Does**__ like you..._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Hitomi POV

Woah. Those girls were right, it is really pretty up here.

"Hey, there are chicks up there, man." I heard a voice say.

I spun around to see two guys, probably drunk, blocking our way down from the cliff.

"Get the hell out of here!" I shouted to them.

"I like em' fiesty." The first one slurred.

"And look their twins!" The second one laughed.

The second grabbed the other girls around the waist, while the first one went for Haruhi.

He started messing with her shirt.

"Oh, HELL NO!" I shouted.

I ran towards that _thing,_ and managed to hit him hard in the face, but he ended up knocking me over the side of the cliff.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was: "HITOMI!"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"She's awake!"

"I wanna sleep." I mumbled turning over and pressing my face into the cool sand beneath me.

"I don't think she remembers what happened..." Kaoru trailed off.

I sighed and sat up, "I remember falling off a cliff and landing in water 'cause some douches decided to try to rape my sister, and considering Kyoya is the only one of you that is wet, I think it's safe to guess that he jumped in after me."

"Maybe she does know what's going on." Said Hikaru.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki yelled at me.

"I was thinking that if I didn't do something Haruhi and those other girls would have been raped!"

"Your not like Hunny! You can't fight two guys! Your just a girl!"

That does it. I grabbed onto his wrist and flipped him onto the sand. I leaned down next to his face and shouted, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do! You don't know anything about me!"

I ran back to the house and into my room.

_How dare he?_

That stupid sexist idiot!

Alright, deep breaths, calm down...

He was just trying to protect me...

Maybe I should apologize.

Nah. It'll be more fun just to watch what happens.

"Dinner!" Kim said, knocking on my door.

I sighed, walking down the hall to Kyoya's room. I couldn't eat after I watched Haruhi slurp down crab leg after crab leg.

"Kyoya?" I asked, knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said.

I opened the door, and there he was, sitting on his bed, shirtless... and wet... He looked pretty damn hot.

"I came to say thank you."

"You know there is other ways to say thank you."

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

In an instant I was laying on the bed, Kyoya leaning over me, pinning my hands on the matress.

I just rolled my eyes, "You're probably the most suckish pervert I've ever met."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I can freely move my legs. And your crotch is unprotected." I answered his unspoken question calmly.

I let that sink in for a second, before kneeing him in the balls.

I sat up next to Kyoya, who was writhing in pain.

"I mean, it's sweet what you were trying to do and all, but if you're going act the perv part, at least get it right." I giggled.

"Oh, BTW, I'm going ask Hunny, Mori, and Char to teach all of us girls martial arts, so you don't have to worry 'bout that. Kay, bye!" I laughed again as I spoke.

I skipped out of the room, smiling at Kyoya's shocked face.

Thunderstorm. Oh, shit!

"Harrruuuhhhiiii!" I yelled, frantically searching for my *slightly younger sister.

"What's going on?" Rave asked me.

"Haruhi is afraid of thunderstorms!" I cried.

"I think she went to Tamaki's room."

I, somehow, magically transported to Tamaki's room.

"Haruhi!" I screamed.

"See, now you can't hear or see!" Tamaki was saying.

"What the hell? Tamaki you pervert!"

"What? NOO! It's not what it looks l-" He was silenced by a quick kick to the face.

"Don't you dare try to do anything to Haruhi again, got it?" Char said. Apparently, the whole host club was behind me the whole time.

"Come on, Haruhi, we're leaving." I stomped out of the room, dragging Haruhi behind me.

Tamaki is sooo fun to mess with!

**Well, this chapter sucks. Alot.**

**Addie: Chika and Satoshi came! I thought it was good!**

**Charlotte: That's cause you have a crush on Chika!**

**Addie: But you have a crush on Hunny!**

**Charlotte: STFU! What if he hears you?**

**Hunny: Where you talking about me, Char-chan?**

**Charlotte: What? Nooo! Your imagining it! *Laughs awkwardly***

**Hunny: Oh, Okay! *Walks away***

**Charlotte: I'm going to strangle you, Addie!**

**Addie: Oh gawd! REVIEW SO I WON'T DIE!**


	10. The Only Exception!

**I just reliezed I neva put any disclaimers! **

**Kaoru: DestinedForGreatness (A.K.A- Darcy) Does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or the only exception. If she did, they would be alot more crazy.**

**You know you love me ;)**

**Hikaru: Not really!**

**MEANIE! :P**

**Read on!**

"What are you humming?" A curious voice asked me.

"Oh! Hunny! You scared me!" I laughed nervously as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

He giggled, "Sorry Hito-chan! I just wanted to know what you're humming!"

"Well," I thought outloud, "It's an American Song... You've probably never heard of it..." Wow, hipster much?

"Oh..." Hunny looked disappointed.

"So that's why I'm going to sing it for you!" I concluded, smiling triumphantly.

"Come on, girls! We have a song to sing!" Shouted I at the other girls talking to their costomers.

They smiled and followed me on-stage.

( Normal- Hitomi, **Bold-Char, **_Italics- Rave, _Underline- Kimmy, _**Bold Italics- All Girls**_

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

and curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

as he tried to reassemble it.

**And my momma swore**

**that she would never let herself forget.**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

Maybe I know somewhere

deep in my soul

that love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways

to make it alone.

_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I've sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

_**Well you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

I've got a tight grip on reality,

but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning

when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception.

**You are the only exception**.

_You are the only exception. _

You are the only exception.

_**You are the only exception. **_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception. **_

_**You are the only exception.**_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Everyone was staring at us. Oh yes, we just rocked that much. (I'm not kidding, we've won 9 singing competition's)

And that's when I found Alyx . Her curly brownish-reddish hair fell to her lower back, and the bangs covered one of her blue-green eyes. She was very tan, and was wearing a 'Blood on the Dance Floor' shirt and jeans. I could tell she was be really pretty, if she wasn't covered in blood.

"OH GOD! SHE'S COVERED WITH BLOOD!" Char screamed, hopping off the stage.

**Alyx POV**

"OH GOD! SHE'S COVERED WITH BLOOD!" A small girl that was just singing screamed.

I mentally flinched. Great, more stuck-up bitches. In about a second, all the singers were surrounding me.

"Who did this to you?" A girl with red-hair demanded.

Wait, what? She was _concerned_ that I was hurt?

"I'll kill them!" Another girl with big eyes and (Fake) long hair announced.

"Guys, that's not her blood." Another girl said.

"Huh?" The rest of the girls turned to her.

"She doesn't have any cuts or bruises, so I'm guessing that's not her blood." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

The girl turned back to me. Oh, great, _now _they'll hate me.

"Sweet, Chica! You kicked some serious ass!" The red-head laughed.

" What happened?" A slightly chubby girl asked me.

"Well..."

_" A girl? In Kendo Club? You can't be serious Morinozuka-sempai!" _

_"..." Mori is always sooo talkative._

_"You got a problem with me?" I asked the boy._

_"Only the fact that girl's belong in the kitchen!" He laughed._

_Oh! HELL NA! _

"And that's where things got bloody..." I trailed off, looking at the girls from beneath my eyelashes.

**Hitomi's POV**

"Oh, hell no! Gurl, hold my eurringgs." Addie said, but then turned serious? "But, seriously, where is he?I'LL KILL HIM!" Addie screamed.

"By the looks of it, she already did..." Kimmy said.

"At least she's ok!" Kat said, checking over the unknown girl for cuts or bruises.

"Well, hi! I'm Hitomi!" I smiled at the girl.

After the hostess introduced themselves, the girl replied "Alyx."

"Well, you don't seem like the kind of girl who would buy into the host club crap, so why did Mori bring you here?" Jo asked.

"Good question." She crossed her arms and stared at Mori, "Well?"

"I want her to teach you martial arts." Mori said.

"Why can't you?" Jo asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Mori said to all of us.

"Oh, so you think you're stonger than me?" Alyx yelled. " Come on, Let's throw down!"

"Woah, maybe you should change first." Kimmy said.

"And then NOT try to kill Mori." I added.

"So we'll see you after the club?" Addie asked.

"Tis not like I have a choice." She replied.

"Great!" I smiled, "See ya then!"

**Yayy! New OC'S! I know, and guess what? Soon THERE WILL BE EVEN MORE OC'S! MWAHAHA! THE STORY IS BEING OVER-RUN!**

**Kat: When is Nekozawa bing introduced?**

**Alyx: Why is there no guys for me?**

**All in good time, Mah dears.**

**Addie: Review! For a Fluffy chapter ;D**


	11. New member of the Hostess Club!

**A/N- All right, this isn't the fluffy chapter I promised, but I had to do something with Alyx so she wasn't just introduced, then left out.**

**Alyx- Thanks... I guess?**

**Char- DestinedForGreatness only owns her OC's.**

**Rave- Actually, she only owns Hitomi, you, and Addie, since we all came from reviewers.**

**Char- Exxcusse mee?**

**Rave- You heard me!**

**Just read the chapter...**

Addie's POV

"I can't doo thisss!" I whined to Alyx, who was attempting to teach me some form of martial arts.

Of course, all of my friends mastered it in about 3 minutes, and I'm stuck here with everone watching me trying to do whatever the hell we are doing.

"Maybe your nervous because all those guys are staring at you..." Alyx trailed off, looking towards the boys who were staring at us.

"Probably." I turned to the guys. "Escuse me, BUT CAN YOU STOP STARING AT US?" I screamed. **(A/N I spelled excuse me escuse me on porpoise [spelled purpose porpoise on purpose, too] Because that's just how i say that.)**

They looked away instantly.

"Wow, I thought you were supposed to be good with guys, not yell at them." Alyx said.

"I'm pissed off right now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just relax."

"Well, you know what? I'm never going to be alone, cause I really hate being alone. I think I have issues or something." I said thoughtfully, "So, I'm out!" I gave her a peace sign and walked away.

"Wait! The boys told me I havto teach you!" She screamed out from behind me.

"I'll tell them I'm a lost cause. It'll be fine!" I called back, before sliding out the door.

The rest of the Host club were standing outside.

"How'd it go?" Rave asked.

"Suckish. I was horribble!" I whined.

"I'm sure you were fine." Kat reassured.

"No, I'm pretty sure I sucked."

"Don't worry! Daddy'll be here to protect you!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Uhm, thanks... Daddy?" I attempted to say with a straight face.

Hitomi was being unnaturally quiet.

"Hitomi, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"HITOMI, IS SOMETHING WRONG?" I screamed in her ear.

"AHHH! NO! GOD DAMN! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" She screamed back.

"Hey, look a squirrel!" Jo screamed, pointing to a random squirrel.

"Come on. We have to get back to the club." Kyoya said. I think the club is all he thinks about. That, and Hitomi. Oh, yes. I know he thinks about Hitomi alot. BECAUSE I CAN READ MINDS! MWAHAHA! Just kidding! It's because I can see him glancing at her every now and then.

"To the club!" Char cheered.

"Wait! I have an idea!" I smirked, as I looked at Alyx through the glass doors.

"Oh, no! No way! Not a chance!" Alyx said after I told her my plan.

"I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice. After all, you did fail to teach Addison how to fight, and you are still in trouble for beating up that boy." Kyoya said, glasses shining evily.

She glared at Kyoya. "I still don't know."

"Pwease, Alyx?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Don't give me that! It won't work!" She crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. She would look back in a second, i just knew it. And sure, enough, she opened her eye and looked at me. I was prepared, making a adorable puppy dog face.

"...FINE! I'll join your stupid whore club!" She screamed.

"YAYY! Alyx-chan is joining the host club!" Hunny cheered.

"Yes, Alyx-chan." I smirked evilly.

"Oh, god, no. I don't know what your gonna do, but that smirk says it's not gonna be pretty!" Alyx screamed, ducking for cover behind a couch.

"Oh, god, yes, Alyx. Oh, god, yes!" I cackled.

**A/N- Now you've seen a sleepy Addie, not pretty, is it?**

**Addie- I WANNA SLEEP!**

**You still have to tell people to review!**

**Addie- I'm going to maul you.**

**OH NO! SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T DIE!**

**Alyx- How bout no? You're the one that released Addie on us.**

**Hikaru- Ya, she should suffer!**

**Jo- Why are their 9 girls but only 8 boys?**

**I still havto introduce another girl and two more boys! **

**Addie- GET A GRIP ON YOUR OC'S! 10? SERIOUSLY!**

**KSAJHDKHFJASKLDF! Review!**


	12. YOU AIN'T SEEN MAH BALLS!

**A/N- yayyyy! A new chapter! This one better get more reviews than last time! I mainly update cause of mah buddeh CleverKitsune07 is amazing and gives me Ideas and PMs me and shit. She's awesome! But, Thanks to everyone! I love you all! On a totally unrelated topic- CARRIE UNDERWOOD KICKS ASS! I LUVVEEE HER! Ya so, enjoy**

**Hikaru:Took you long enough**

**Go Die... in a fiery pit in hell... **

**Hikaru: O.O**

**One of my friends is Satan... :3**

**Kaoru: Hikaru, DestinedforGreatness/Darcy is scaring me**

**Addie: Get used to it.**

**Rave: DestinedforGreatness only owns her sick, twisted, creepy ideas.**

**:3**

"Welcome!"

Sigh. Another day with the darling host club. I mean, I really like the host club, but entertaining guests gets kinda tiring.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

_But gurrl, you ain't seen my balls! You, you, you ain't see my balls, you-_

"Oops! I need to answer this! Excuse me a sec!" I smiled at the guys as I got up. They barely noticed, still flustered about my ringtone. What can I say? "My Balls" By YourFavoriteMartian" Is amazing.

"Hullo?" I asked into the phone.

_"Hola Hitomi!" _

"Hey, Dani!" I replied.

_"Are you coming back soon? I tried to call Addie, but she's not answering. Sarah is bugging me to ask if your coming to her batmitsfa. Plus, I MISS YOU!"_

"I miss you too! I guess we can visit... Next week? Just don't tell anyone. It can be a surprise!"

_"YAYYY! I'm so happy! See you then! Tell Addie and Char and the rest of the girls I said hi!"_

"Kk, bye! Love ya!"

_"Loves ya too!"_

I hung up the phone, to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I demanded.

The turned away.

"Freaks..." I mumbled.

_I just had sexx and it felt sooo goood (felt so good) A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)!_

Addie's phone went off. She glanced at the text before looking at me for conformation. I nodded.

The boys were staring at Addie, "What kind of ringtone is that?"

"It's a good song! When you have sex you'll find out." Addie giggled.

"Addie!" Char screamed.

"Huh?" Addie asked, innocently.

"Alright the host club is over for today, but please come back soon." Kyoya said, causing moans and groans from the ladies and gentleman, but they got up and walked out. As soon as they were gone, the hosts and Alyx swarmed me.

"Who's Dani?" Tamaki asked.

"Is Dani-chan your boyfriend?" Hunny asked.

"Dani?" I asked.

"You know, that guy you were on the phone with?" Kaoru said.

"The one you said you love?" Hikaru finished, staring at me.

"You guys are such idiots." Char laughed from on the floor, where she was laughing. Alot.

"Majorly." Addie agreed.

"Giantly." Added Jo.

"Why? Who is he?" Alyx asked.

"Well, we're going to America next weekend, and they are coming back with us, so you'll find out."

"Nonsense! We're going to America with you!"

I started twitching, then calmed myself. "Sure."

The rest of the hostesses stared at me in shock.

"I'm sure my mom and her boyfriend would _love_ to meet you all." I smirked.

The hostesses smiles spread across their faces.

"Can Chika and Satoshi come, too?" Addie asked.

"The more the merrier!" Tamaki smiled, happy his 'daughters' were allowing him to come to meet their families.

"Yayy! Tell them when ya get home, Kay, Mori and Hunny?" She asked the older boys, who nodded.

"This is gonna be goooddd..." Kim smirked.

"We're cruel." Rave smiled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kat asked.

"Sure, why not? I'm sure he won't actually _kill _them... Right?" Char laughed nervously.

"There's only one way to find out!" Addie screamed.

"Who's gonna kill who?" Alyx asked nervously.

"Don't worry! He only kills guys that we bring home!"

Alyx twitched, and slowly stepped away. "I don't know who _he _is, but I'm scared."

"God Alyx, you're such a bi-polar bear!" Addie giggled.

"Addie! Don't be mean!" Kat scolded.

"But... I like polar bears..."

**A/N- Addie... You like polar bears? Seriously?**

**Addie: And you don't?**

**True, true.**

**Alyx: He **_**kills**_** boys?**

**Char: No! He threatens to kill them!**

**Alyx:... LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER!**

**Char: He only kills them if-**

**Alyx: Shush I don't want to hear it! Just review so I can get away from these crazy people!**

**You're just jealous cause you ain't seen my balls.**

**Alyx: :/**


	13. Kasanoda

**I'm backkk! Ya'll miss me?**

**Kyoya: No.**

***in corner of woe***

**Kimmy and Kat: *Comfort me***

**Tamaki: ...That's my corner... :/**

**Rave: DestinedforGreatness doesn't own ouran high school host club, Or 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood.**

"I'm bored!" Addie whined.

"When are you not?" Char asked.

"When we're doing something entertaining!" Addie replied. "Oh! Look! A guyyy! He can entertain me!"

"I don't thing you realize how wrong that sounds..." Alyx laughed.

"Eww! Alyx you pervert!" Addie giggled.

"Says the girl who's ringtone is 'i just had sex'" i retorted.

"Shuddup. Hey, you! WITH THE FACE!" Addie shouted.

"Addie, try to be a little less... annoying?" Jo said.

"Meanie." Addie sighed before walking over to the boy, "Hi! I'm Addie! What's you're name?" She asked cutly.

He kinda scooted away from her, "Kas-Kasanoda."

"Kasanoda as in K-A-S-A-N-O-D-A, or Casanova, as in that song Cowboy Casanova?" I asked, then gasped, "Girlies, I know what we are singing! Alyx, you can play guitar!"

We hopped up onstage.

(Regular-Hitomi, _Italics- Kimmy, _Underline-Rave, **Bold- Addie, **_**Bold italic- Everyone)**_

You better take it from me,

That boy is like a disease

You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

_He's like a curse he's like a drug. _

_You get addicted to his love._

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down 'Cause you can't live without one more touch. _

He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine 

He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery 

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **

**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight **

_**You better run for your life **_

_I_ see that look on your face, you ain't hearing what I say 

So I'll say it again 'cause I've been where you've been and I know how it ends, you can't get away 

Don't even look in his eyes, he'll tell you nothing but lies 

And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice

_**He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine **_

_**He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery **_

_**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **_

_**Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight **_

_**You better run for your life **_

Run, run, run away don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you wanna hear

**He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time**

**But just remember-**

He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery _

**He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night **

Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight 

_**You better run for your life **_

_**Oh you better run for your life, **_

_**Oh you better run for your life**_

Oh, yes. We rock.

"So, Kasanoda... Why are you here?" Alyx asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Addie asked.

"He is _not _here to entertain you." Char rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, he came here to ask one of the boys for help around girls!"

"And how'd you get that assumption?" Kimmy asked.

"Well, by the way he's looking at us like we have dieseases, he isn't very experienced around girls. And, he looks like he's grumpy, but he's really not, cause he's freaking out. His face is naturally like that! Kinda like Alyx!" Addie giggled.

"... I'm not sure if I should be affended or not..." Alyx said, looking confused.

"Not in a bad way! It adds to you're tomboy charm!" Addie reassured, "Now, we need to help Kasanova!"

"Kasano_da."_ He corrected, but Addie didn't really care.

"Now, Casanoda, sit here." She pointed to a chair. "Hitomi, sit Hurr." She pointed to the chair directly across from Kasanoda.

We did as told, "Now, talk." She commanded. I started to talk, but I could tell he was really nervous, and kept fidgeting.

"Alright, Kasondo, you need some serious help!"

"Uh..."

"Now, Alyx!" She smiled deviously at the girl. "You can talk to Cassienoda, seeing as you two both kinda scare people!"

"Addie, I don't think you mean to, but you're really mean." Alyx said quietly before sitting down in Hitomi's now empty seat.

Addies' POV

"Addie, I don't think you mean to, but you're really mean."

Oh, Alyx, if only you knew! Of course I was being mean! I think that's the only way to get Alyx to open up! I hope I'm right. Last time I tried this tactic on a girl, she ended up throwing a shoe at me. Not fun. But, it _has_ worked before. Hopefully, It will again this time.

"Come, Hitomi." I said, giggling. We are leaving them alone on purpose. They already seem more comfortable around each other! Well, right now they are kinda just staring at each other, but it's more like a love stare than one of Alyx's famous I-hate-you-and-will-murder-you-and-your-family-in-there-sleep-so-watch-out,-bitches! kind of stares.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find, catch me a catch." I murmered. I jumped onto a sofa, and closed my eyes. Maybe we would have our first host club couple!

**So their is some reason behind Addie's madness!**

**Alyx: I think she just said that to make her-self look good.**

**Addie: ;D You'll never know!**

**So, next chapter will be a fluffeh one between Alyx and Kasanoda, and will be introducing Nekozawa and the black magic club! Pleassseee give me OC's for the black magic club, cause I am to lame to make up mah own!**

**Kasanoda: Please Review.**


	14. Creeper Guy

**I'm backkk! But don't get too excited, this is mainly a filler chapter.**

**Hikaru: Good, we don't have to-**

**Kaoru:-Suffer through a long chapter.**

**YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!**

**Addie: *Adorable sweet smile* Please stop being mean to Darcy?**

**Hikaru+Kaoru: O-Okay...**

**Addie: Suckersss... ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

**BTW sorry if this chappie looks weird, my computer broke and I had to type this somewhere elseee...**

"Who's that?" Asked Kim, appearing out of thin air. She was staring at the red-haired boy.

"Kasadora." Addie replied, "Him and Alyx are so adorable together!" I watched as Addie stared off into space, consumed with her plots to get Alyx and Kasanoda together.

I scoffed, "First of all, It's Kasanoda. Second of all, Alyx is so stubborn. She probably wouldn't realize that she liked him even if she did. Third, isn't it a bit too early to see if Kasanoda and Alyx are in love?"

She sighed, rolling her bright blue eyes, "Have you never heard of love at first sight?"

"I don't believe in that." Rave said, walking closer to us, "You can't judge people just by what they look like when you first see them. It takes a while to actually get to know them."

Addie huffed, "You don't have a romantic bone in your body, Rave."

"And you have to many." Rave argued.

"Cat fight!" Jo screamed.

"Mrow." Kat said, ironically (Get it? Cause her name is Kat? And Kats is like cat? Not funny? ):...)

"But Alyx a-" Kim started to say.

"What about me?" Alyx asked, coming up from behind us, eyebrows quirked and arms over chest.

"Nothing! We didn't say anything." I said. Alyx was pretty scary.

"So, Al," Addie said.

Alyx sweatdropped, "As if my name wasn't shortened already." She mumbled.

Addie continued as if Alyx hadn't said anything, "What do you think of Kasanola?"

Alyx seemed angry, "I don't! He's just some random guy!"

"Rigghhtt. And Kaoru is just some random guy to Kimmy." Addie rolled her eyes.

Kim's jaw hit the floor, "What's that supposed to mean? I don't like Kaoru! Wait, I mean I _do _like Kaoru, just not like that!" She said frantically.

"That's shinyyy!" Jo shouted randomly, diving for a piece of reflective looking paper.

I sweat-dropped.

"High Schoolers. Why can't you just admit when you like someone?" Addie asked, her eyes flaring with annoyance.

Rave smirked, "Oh ya, Addie? Then why don't you tell us who _you _like?"

"Alright. I like Chika." She said, not even blushing, blinking, or fidgeting.

We all sweat-dropped.

"You're like some mutant creepy excuse for a girl! No girl is _that_ confident that they don't care if the world know's their crush!" I screamed.

She smiled sweetly, "I'm just perfect, I guess."

"I don't know. You have a pretty big ego." Alyx chimed in.

"What did you say?" Addie screamed, sprouting devil horns while fire surrounded her.

Alyx fell backwards, "NOTHING!"

Addie cooled down, "Alright!" I think Addie is the only person Alyx is actually afraid of. Actually, we all are. Their is something about Addie that just makes her adorable and ferocious at the same time.

"Now, Hitomi, go entertain Kasasofa. I need to talk to Alyx." Addie smirked.

Why do I always have to do this stuff? Oh well, at least I'm not Alyx...

**Addie's POV**

Alyx was attempting to create as much distance in between us as possible.

"Don't worry Alyx, we're not talking about you and your love for Kasasoda. We have something more important to talk about." I said, glancing at Hitomi and ignoring Alyx's death glares at the mention of her love.

"What is it?" She asked, giving me a suspicous look.

"It's about-" I started, but didn't get a chance to finish. Some creepy guy randomly appeared out a random door, very rudely interupting me.

"Why don't you come to the black magic club?" He asked, finishing some speech that I didn't hear.

Black Magic club? That would be amazing! Plus, one of our members was longingly staring at the boy.

"Yayyy! Let's gooo!" I cheered, "Kat, you'll come with me, right?"

"Uhm... Don't we have to host?" She asked shyly.

"Nooooo... I think they will survive without us for the day..."

"May I remind you of the debt?" Kyoya asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Fudge..." Now how could I get creepy guy and Kat together? WAIT A SECONDDD! WE'RE IN A HOSTESS CLUB! "In that case, why don't you" I pointed at creeper guy, "Request a hostess?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Uh." He said, but I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Kat! You'll host this creepy guy right? Good!" I smiled, pushing creeper onto the sofa across from Kat.

"Have fun." I whispered in Kat's ear. Her face turned beet red. She totally liked him. Like I said, Love At First Sight.

**Alyx: I do _not _like Kasanoda!**

**Kim: And I don't like Kaoru!**

**Kat: And I just met whats-his-face! See, I don't even know his name!**

**Addie: Denial!**

**Please review... This argument could go on for days...**


	15. Misa!

**A/N- Hellur! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! And, this chapter isn't long, but... I had to introduce more characters.**

**Hikaru- More? **

**Kaoru- Seriously?**

**SHUT UP! SHE'S INTERESTING! So, ya. sorry it took so long.**

**Kyoya- No one cares.**

**WHY DO I EVEN WRITE ABOUT YOU WHEN YOUR SO MEAN TO ME?**

**Char- God, calm the fuck down.**

**Addie- EVERYONE SHUTUP AND READ THE STORY!**

**Addies POV**

"You know who I miss?" I sighed.

14 pairs of eyes stared at me curiously.

"Misa." I said loudly.

"I miss her too!" Hitomi said.

"MISA was a very good friend..."

"Who's Misa?" Alyx asked.

"MISA was our friend back in America."

Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind me. "Why are you saying her name like that?"

"What do you mean? I'm just saying MISA like anyone would..."

"No you aren't." Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement.

"FUCK THIS! MISA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I screamed.

A girl walked in giggling. Her long, wavy black hair boucing around her face. Her light brown eyes shining with happiness. Her makeup was caked on her face. That girl... She needs to stop wearing so much makeup! Her nose was pierced with a hoop in it. She was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt.

"Misa?" Tamaki gasped.

"Tamaki?" Misa yelled. They ran and hugged each other.

"How do you know her, boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Guys, this is my little cousin, Misa!" Everyone's jaw dropped, except for mine and Kyoya's.

"I'm so glad your back!" Tamaki yelled, spinning Misa around.

"TAMAKI DROP HER!" I screamed.

He obeyed, and apparently, finally noticed what she was wearing. "OH NO! My daughters will not wear such revealing clothing!"

"How'd I go from your cousin to your daughter?" Misa asked.

Kyoya sighed, "Tamaki seems to have made up in his mind that we are all his family. Him being the Daddy, the girls being the daughters, those twins being the sons, Mori and Hunny being the neighbors." Kyoya stated. (**A/N- I'm pretty sure the twins were the sons, wasn't that in the manga?) **

"Then what are you?"

Kyoya plastered on a smiled, "The... mommy."

Misa was on the floor laughing like crazy. "I'm in." She said between giggles.

"In what?" Tamaki asked.

"The club, Baka!" She replied, jumping off the floor and landing on her feet.

Just then, the doors flew open. Haruhi entered, with three other girls.

"LOOK AT THESE POOR GIRLS! Forced to work in this club!" The lead one said dramatically.

I stared at Haruhi, "What have I told you? Stop picking up strangers!" Haruhi is going to get raped, I just know it.

The three girls filed in. The lead one came up to me, and tilted my face towards hers. Oh god, it's a lesbian Tamaki...

**A/N- Addie- BWAHAHAHA! A LESBIAN TAMAKI!**

**Tamaki- My daughters are so mean to me! *Goes to emo corner***

**Shut-up Tamaki! No one cares about you!**

**Rave- Harsh...**

**Alyx- Meh, he deserves it.**

**Jo- True. Very, very true.**

**Tamaki- *Emo corner gets darker***

**Kat- Key lime pie to whoever guesses who the three girls are!**


	16. Zuka Club

**A/N- Audience? What are you doing staring at your computer screen, Audience? That's precarious! **

**^^ Anyone who tells me what that is from is my best friend and earns my eternal love. **

**This chapter is horrible, so don't expect much. Sorry about that :(**

"So, would you ladies like to join the Zuka Club?" The lesbian Tamaki,-I mean Benio- asked us.

"Group Huddle!" I called.

We gathered around. The rest of the club kinda stared at us. Addie stuck her tounge out at them.

"I say yes." Addie stated, "It'll be fun to freak out the club for a while."

"YESS!" Misa screamed.

"No." Alyx said.

"Your vote doesn't count." Addie smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Kim?"

"It'll be interesting."

"Kat?"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

"Rave?"

"I don't know..."

"Char?"

"No way."

"Jo?"

"YES! It'll be an adventure!"

I thought about it for a second. If we go, we can scare the host club, but if we don't, we don't have to be with the Zuka Club...

"We aren't going."

Addie looked pissed, "WHAT? More people voted yes than no!"

"So? Do you want to be stuck with _that?" _I pointed to Benio and her goons who were currently sitting on a bed, Benio wearing a fake mustache.

She looked slightly scared, "On a second thought, let's not go..."

"Told you."

"Shut-up, Alyx." Addie said calmly.

"Gather around people." I announced. Both clubs crowded around us. "We've decided... Dramatic pause... We're staying!"

Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki cheered. Mori looked slightly happy. Kyoya was scribbling something in his little book. The Zuka creeps looked furious.

"We'll get you eventually!" Benito screamed, then stormed out.

"That was... interesting?"

**A/N- Horrible chapter, I know. I just couldn't get it right. I had an idea for it... but I lost it...**

**Addie: Japan's boring.**

**Jo: We're going to America next chapter, Addie...**


	17. SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm **

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I was (and still am) grounded. My mom let me borrow her computer over the weekend and she forgot to take it back :D So, I just wanted to say that that's why I haven't updated! Please don't give up on me! **

**I really will try to post a chapter before the computer gets taken back, but no promises!**

**I really love you, and I hope you'll stick with me!**


	18. Last AN before a new chapter!

A/N- Hello! I am back (kinda)! I am still grounded, but I have my dsi, so this is being typed entirely on there! Trust me, it`s not very fun... Anyway, I reread the last chapters, and realized they suck. They have no detail, character development, or interest. Also, the chapters have spelling mistakes and are mainly dialouge... So, I will be going through, fixing mistakes, making them better, etc. After I finish that, I swear I will post the new chapter. I strongly, strongly hope that you will go back to reread them after I fix those craptastic chapters! Thank you, and I`ll see you soon! Hugs and butterfly kisses, DestinedForGreatness 


	19. Sorry

Hi guys! I'm sorry, this isn't going to happen. I'm just done with fanfiction, I'm sorry. So, I'm gonna give away these stories if anyone wants to continue writing, because I just have no ideas and no inspiration. So, yeah, review telling me if you want them.

Sorry again.


End file.
